


Perfect

by ihavealotofwords



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, Hiccup Is A Dork, Hijack Kink Meme, Jack is a Dork, M/M, Modern AU, Prompt Fill, They are Dorks Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavealotofwords/pseuds/ihavealotofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's really bad at this. But so is Hiccup. They can be bad at it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://hijackkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/82778766714/bad-sex-in-the-way-that-it-isnt-this-sux-a-lot-wow) originally filled [here](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/post/83483072623/perfect) for the [Hijack Kink Meme](http://hijackkinkmeme.tumblr.com/) .
> 
> rainbowbarfeverywhere asked: bad sex in the way that it isn’t ‘thiS SUX A LOT WOW THIS IS HORRID’ but it’s really awkward and they don’t know how to do things properly and there’s a lot of accidental elbow jabs and klutzy and they’re giggling a lot embarrassedly because ‘wow we are so bad at this i can’t do this anymore’ but they’re also giggling beatifically because ‘wow we are so bad at this i’m really sorry but this is so great you are so great’ ;u; plesssssss

It was a good thing Stoick was out of town for a few days.

That was the thought that was in the front of Hiccup’s mind as he and Jack stumbled up the stairs, stopping every few steps to press their mouths together in messy semblances of kisses. The thought completely flew out the window when they finally reached the upper landing and Jack pressed Hiccup back against the door of his bedroom. Another few minutes were devoted to attempting to fuse their lips together, before Jack pulled back until only their foreheads were pressed together.

“This is going to be perfect,” Jack promised as he fumbled with the doorknob, keeping his eyes locked on Hiccup’s. His hand slipped and he growled, tearing his eyes away to glare at the knob. “Is it locked?”

Hiccup frowned. “Shouldn’t be-”

Jack let out a triumphant ‘aha’ at the same time Hiccup spoke. Hiccup stumbled backwards, unprepared for Jack to fling the door wide open. He flailed, hand catching Jack’s shoulder as he tried to stay upright. Jack lurched forward, trying to catch Hiccup.

“OW!”

Hiccup rubbed the spot where their foreheads had hit, nose scrunched up. He looked up to see Jack doing the same. They locked eyes, both dipping their heads sheepishly. They laughed.

Jack kicked the door closed behind him and offered Hiccup his hand. “It’ll still be perfect; I promise,” he assured as Hiccup accepted the hand and hauled himself up on his feet with a crooked smile.

Hiccup leaned up to press a kiss to the tip of Jack’s nose. “Show me, don’t tell me,” he said as he stepped back. Jack matched his grin as he led Hiccup back, pushing him onto the bed. Jack crawled onto the bed after Hiccup, straddling his hips. Hiccup’s hands slid to Jack’s waist, but they were immediately swatted away.

“Ah, ah,” Jack tutted. He let his fingers trail down to slowly flick the button of his jeans open and pull down the zipper. “You said you wanted a show,” he teased, toying with the hem of his hoodie.

Hiccup’s mouth went dry. Jack could _move_ \- Hiccup had known him long enough to be familiar with his graceful body- and he was giving Hiccup a show. Hiccup obediently pinned his wrists to the bed, leaning up so he could get a better look. Jack nodded, pleased.

“Good,” he said, slipping the hem of his hoodie up some. With every inch of fabric he lifted, Jack gave a teasing roll of his hips, making Hiccup gasp. He got the hoodie up over his arms, and Hiccup was torn between telling him to get on with it and wanting it to never stop, when Jack did actually stop. He froze, huffing. Hiccup could hear him mumbling through the fabric, and sat up. He pawed around until he could peer through an armhole and see Jack’s beet red face.

“Jack?” Hiccup asked tentatively. “What’s wrong? If you’re not ready, we don’t have to...” He bit his lip when Jack forcefully shook his head.

“No! Of course I want to, Hic. But I’m… I’m stuck,” he said lowly, almost in a whisper. Hiccup blinked.

“You’re what?”

“Stuck!” Jack flushed even brighter. “I’m stuck in this stupid hoodie, and I hit your head earlier, and this was supposed to be perfect…”

He trailed off when Hiccup giggled. The brunette tugged and prodded until he could help Jack out of the hoodie. Jack looked down, but Hiccup tossed the offending hoodie away and pushed him down. “Hey, don’t look like that,” he said, crawling to straddle Jack’s thighs. He smiled reassuringly. “You’re really bad at this.” Jack’s face fell and he opened his mouth to apologize, but Hiccup shushed him with a finger on his lips. “So am I. We can be bad together.” Jack’s eyes softened and he nipped Hiccup’s finger gently.

“Okay…”

Hiccup smirked. “And you know what they say: practice makes perfect. We have a lot of practicing to do.”

And later, when Jack finally slid in, Hiccup gasping and dragging him down for a kiss, it was already kinda perfect.

Even if Jack’s stomach was still sore from Hiccup elbowing him only moments before.


End file.
